Resident Evil: Termination
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When a girl with a powerful virus inside of her is finally found after years of searching, Wesker finally gets the weapon he has been looking for to end the war against the undead and Umbrella. This girl however, has to stabilize the virus inside her with a cure or all hell will break loose. What would happen if Wesker decided to take the cure away?


**Resident Evil: Termination**

**Summary: **When a girl with a powerful virus inside of her is finally found after years of searching, Wesker finally gets the weapon he has been looking for to end the war against the undead and Umbrella. This girl however, has to stabilize the virus inside her with a cure or all hell will break loose. What would happen if Wesker decided to take the cure away?

_**Chapter 1**_

The White House.

Humanity's last stand.

Inside the White House, the Oval Office, a blonde haired man wearing black sat at the large, wooden desk. He was clicking buttons on the surface of the holographic screen in front of him. There were three in front of him and he frequently turned his head to make sure he got a look at all three of them.

He put a gloved hand to his chin and seemed to be thinking deeply, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. All of a sudden, the farthest screen to the right of him suddenly spoke in a female voice.

"_Operation is complete." _

The blonde-haired man clicked on the screen in front of him and it came to a camera that was surveilling the inside of a building. A chair had just been thrown through the large, glass window of the store. A young female, around 21 or so years old walked in and glanced around, letting the camera get one clear look at her face.

The man froze the screen and enlarged the female in the picture. He clicked a few buttons to get a better quality of her face.

Then, he clicked a button on the middle screen and brought up the picture of a 14-year old female. He brought the two pictures together using his fingers and waited for the process to be complete.

It didn't take longer than a few moments.

"_Identical match." _

The man smirked and there was the faintest glow of red from behind his sunglasses.

"Found you."

He then pressed a button on his walkie-talkie. "Send in Alice, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong."

"_Yes Mr. Wesker." _

Moments later, three women and a man came inside. Two of the women were American, while one was of Asian. The man was also American.

"What do you want this time Wesker?" Alice questioned.

The blonde-haired man pressed a button on the middle screen and a beam similar to a projection beam came out, forming the holographic form of a young female around 20 to 21-years old. She had long, dark brown hair that reached her lower back and went over her eyes. Her eyes were grayish-green, a hazel color. Her skin was a pale color, paler than normal. She appeared to have a sort of strong outside shell, the fierce look in her eyes.

"Her name is Shina Hartford. She would be 21-years old by now and one of the very few humans left that is not here." Wesker explained. "I need three of you to go fetch her."

The four were silent until Leon scoffed. "You want us to go fetch a girl? Like what, your errand boys?"

"I would go out and do it myself. But as you four can see, someone needs to stay and monitor the base." The blonde replied.

"He has a point." Ada spoke. "Alice," she turned to the brunette. "You take Jill and Leon and I'll stay here and watch Becky."

"Why do you need three people for just one girl?" Leon questioned Wesker.

"I don't NEED three people, but three would be required."

"What's so special about her?" Jill questions.

"Inside Shina's body, is the S-Virus. This virus was created by her father, who worked with me when I was young. Her father created the virus because she had a rare form of cancer that had no cure and she was given only six months to live. Then, her father created the virus to battle the cancer cells, which destroyed them immediately. However, the virus was…..unstable and Shina needed something to control the virus inside of her."

"So her father created a cure to battle the virus. Enough to give her strength, but not enough to mutate." Alice finished. "So, what happens if she doesn't give herself the cure in time?"

"I don't exactly know." Wesker replied. "I have not experienced that predicament yet."

"So what do you need her for? We have Alice." Leon said, motioning to Alice with his arm.

"Because along with Alice, Shina will help us save humanity."

The four glanced at each other before speaking. "Alright, but Leon and Ada are staying here to watch Becky. Jill and I will go retrieve this girl. But Wesker…." Alice trailed off, causing the blonde to quirk an eyebrow. "If you use her for something else, against us, I will kill you and it won't be quick."

The blonde smirked.

…..

Shina had finally made camp in the clothing store, having already had Panzer, her 70-pound German Shepherd check out the store for any of the undead. She had made sure to stay in a secluded place in the back of the store when she wouldn't get attacked in her sleep.

Not like she turn anyway.

Shina sighed softly to herself and ran her fingers through her long, dark locks. She liked to keep her hair down, no matter how dirty it got. She would have to wait to take a shower until she found a place with water, but she had managed to clean herself up in the restroom, which surprisingly had running water. She had gotten new clothes, all men's because they were more comfortable on her.

Shina, tired from her journey in the small town, collapsed on her bed that she had made and snuggled deep into them. Panzer whined and pawed her shoulder, causing Shina to open an eye and then motion Panzer to her. The 3-year old Shepherd wagged his tail and then snuggled close to her, his head against her chest. He breathed through his nose and closed his big brown eyes as Shina closed her hazel ones, both of them going to sleep.

As Shina slowly came to, she heard a noise. A noise which sounded like footsteps outside the back room she was in. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, glancing at the door to see shadows moving from the slit underneath the door.

Panzer also woke up, quickly than Shina did and lifted his head, growling at the door until Shina tapped his nose. "Shh." She whispered and quietly crawled over to the door, pressing her ear against it.

And heard distant growls and snarls on the other side.

"Shit." She swore and then quickly grabbed her backpack, putting it on her back. She also grabbed her rifle and swung it over her shoulder. She then looked at the window and to the chair in the room, hesitating to break the glass because it would attract the undead. "Oh fuck it." She muttered and grabbed the chair, throwing it through the window. The glass shattered the moment the chair went through it into a million tiny shards. It was only a one story, so Shina easily cleared the rest of the glass as the undead began pounding at the door. "Go Panzer!" she picked him up easily and helped him onto the other side.

Then, she jumped through and suddenly winced as a piece of glass cut into her hand deeply. She landed on her two feet and looked at her palm, seeing the large and deep cut. Then, the cut healed as soon as it had been cut, leaving nothing but the blood.

Shina sighed and thanked her deceased father for what he had given her. Then, an undead came around the corner and lunged for Shina's neck. Before it could touch her, she grabbed her rifle and shot it through the head. "Fucking zombies…." She muttered and then with her sharpened senses, heard undead coming the same way. "Come on Panz!"

Panzer barked in agreement and the two began running. They ran down the lot and across the beach, which had been close to the house. The undead was quickly running after them.

Shina was easily able to keep pace with Panzer and she looked behind, seeing the undead quickly closing in.

And that's when she heard the sound of chopper blades.

She looked ahead and saw a chopper coming her way. The gun on the chopper began firing, killing many of the undead all at once. It came down enough for someone to jump on and the door opened, revealing two women older than Shina herself. "Come on!" the blonde-haired woman shouted.

Shina swung her rifle over her shoulder and picked up Panzer, shoving him into the chopper and then jumping up herself. The chopper continued to shoot at the undead until they were high in the air and go across land.

Panzer lay down in Shina's lap as she looked at the two women. "Who are you two?"

"Alice."

"Jill Valentine."

"Look," Alice began. "We came for you because we were ordered, by a man named Albert Wesker."

"Wesker…" the name rolled off Shina's tongue as she said the name to herself a few times. Then, she gasped and Panzer whined. "Wesker! Now I know where I know that name from!"

Jill and Alice exchanged looks and then looked back at Shina. "You know Wesker?" Jill questions.

Shina nodded. "My dad worked with him when Wesker was young. I remember meeting him a couple times when I was very little. But when dad died…" her sentence trailed off and she looked down. Panzer whined a little bit and lifted his head, licking her cheek. Shina just sniffled and scratched behind his ear. She sighed and glanced at the two older women. "Where is Wesker?"

"The White House."


End file.
